Electrical circuit panels such as power distribution panels typically include a number of different circuit elements such as fuse holders and fuses, circuit breakers, input and output connectors and alarm signal LED's. For safety and other reasons, the electrical circuits of power distribution panels are enclosed within a housing structure. Therefore, the circuit elements listed above have typically been inserted into holes that have been formed in the housing structure, usually on a front or back panel of the housing structure.
Existing electrical circuit panels include connection blocks arranged on one side of the panel, with circuit protection elements arranged on an opposite side of the panel. In such arrangements, the connection blocks are connected to the circuit protection elements by wiring passing through the panel. The connection blocks are typically positioned flush with the front or back panel of the circuit panel, and receive connections of load or supply wires to be mounted to posts of input and output connections. Additional alarm circuitry or other circuit elements are included within the circuit panel, according to the specific operation of the panel.
This panel design has a variety of disadvantages. For example, when servicing the panel, it can be difficult to reach the circuitry among the intertwined cabling passing through the panel and connecting the connection blocks to the circuit protection elements. Additionally, when connecting a number of power supply cables or load cables to the connection blocks, it can be difficult to route the cables to the panel due to the linear arrangement and the required density of the connection blocks.
For these and other reasons, improvements to existing electrical circuit panels are desirable.